


Weed Bros.

by BlakRabbit



Series: New York City Swagger Mix Tape [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannabis, Weed, weed bros doing weed bro things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Shorter and Ash get a fresh start as they jump into the Cannabis industry
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong
Series: New York City Swagger Mix Tape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Weed Bros.

**Author's Note:**

> For Moo...it's happening.

The Wildcat is finally going to be let loose in Manhattan once again. They told him he made bail to his surprise; he packed whatever clothes Shorter lent him, his sanitary items, his book and Shorter’s stolen Christmas card. He walks through the main hall while hearing the other boys tell him “Good Bye” or “See you later”. When the warden escorts him out of the building he tells Ash what he tells every boy who gets out, “I better not see you back here, Understand? Best o’ luck to ya’”. 

As Ash walks that walk of freedom with his bag over his shoulder he sees a tall guy with a green mohawk waiting for him on his motorcycle. Ash starts to recognize those familiar sunglasses look at him with that familiar smile. Ash smiles back at Shorter with a soft face.

Ash chuckling, “What are ya? A Pineapple?”

Shorter replies, “Maybe, and if you must know...this pineapple is taking you home.”

“Where is my home, Shorter?”

“Back to Manhattan. I gotta surprise for you when we get back in town. You’re gonna like it!”

Ash rolls his eyes knowing Shorter’s mind, “I don’t like strippers, Shorter, which reminds me..look, you forgot this in our cell.” Ash shows Shorter a torn magazine nude photo of a woman, and Shorter takes it and hides the photo away in his inner jacket pocket.

Shorter starts to rev up the bike and asks, “You ready to get the fuck outta here?”

“Are ya kiddin’? We shoulda left 5 minutes ago!”

“Let’s ride!”

Shorter and Ash take off leaving any thoughts of reform school behind riding with the wind on their faces and the sun shining in the post summer sky. As they head into Manhattan Shorter makes a detour and heads to a road that Ash hardly ever walked. Shorter parks into an alleyway where they find a rusted door with a lock on it. Ash is not feeling too safe as he turns his head back and forth to make sure they don’t get ambushed, but Shorter seemed carefree enough to use a key to unlock the chained door and they both walk inside a dilapidated space with only the sunlight shining through the windows as their source of light.

Ash is confused wondering what the surprise is, “What the hell is this?”

“It’s our new place!” Shorter answers with excitement.

“Our new place? Whaddya-?”

“Remember when we talked about startin’ our own business when we got out? You know? The hash club?”

“Yeah, but that was a joke. We were just fuckin’ around.”

“Well, not anymore...” Shorter deflects Ash’s pessimism, “...The Weed Bros are in business and this will be our headquarters!”

Ash tries to slow things down and take all of this in. Ash would’ve never thought of running away from Dino let alone running his own business, not after what’s happened to him. Ash in a slight frenzy says, “Shorter, this is crazy! I mean, where did you come up with the money to even buy this place?”

“I’ve been savin’ up since I got out, aaand maybe borrowed some money from some of my people...”

“Shorter...”

“You worry too much!” Shorter throws his arm over his troubled friend, “We’ll pay ‘em back in no time with this place. C’mon! Don’t ya’ wanna start over? What, you wanna be with Dino your whole life, huh?”

Ash has no reply knowing that Shorter was right. Ash hates going back to Dino; every time he ran off, every person Dino killed or bought off, there just seemed to be no way to get away from him. So far though, Shorter has managed to stay alive or not be bought; maybe there was a chance to be free. There was still a bit of hesitation from Ash worried about the future and what would become of them if they fail or succeed.

Shorter continues, “Look, I did this for us. With your brains and my style we could be actual somebodies out here. Not have to take shit from anybody, and run our own shit the best way we know how.”

Ash sighs, “Short-”

“C’mon, Ash. Your life is much more than bein’ under Dino.” Shorter cuts Ash’s negative thoughts with promises of a better future, “Take your life back, man. I can’t and won’t do this without you...wanna take a chance with me?”

Ash becomes powerless to Shorter’s words, and really didn’t see any positives of going back to Dino. Ash runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, “Let’s go to the library. I got a lotta reading to do for ‘Our New Place’.”

Shorter jumps and claps out of elation, “That’s what I’m fuckin’ talkin’ about! Ash, we’re gonna kill it out here! Just you wait ‘n see!”

As they start to walk out together and head back to the bike Ash asks, “So, you gotta name for this place?”

“I was thinkin’ ‘Mary Jane’s’.”

“Too obvious.”

“Wakey Wakey Eggs n’ Bakey?”

Ash puts a hand over his face and slurs, “Je~sus.”

“Ok, how about-?”

“How about...”Ash interrupts Shorter, “I think of somethin’, alright? It’s just as simple as making a neon green ‘W’ over the door.”

Shorter’s mind understands the ‘W’ and he blurts out, “W for ‘Weed Bros’, oh shit!”

“Cool, huh?”

“Yeah, and we’ll have a couple of strippers in here to make it look like a strip club, y’know, in case the cops show up.”

“No strippers.” Ash says as he immediately shuts down Shorter’s idea. They both get on the bike and Shorter starts to rev it up again.

Shorter starts to whine, “But...the cops and the-”

“No fuckin’ strippers! We’re selling weed not wood!”

“Just one str-”

“NO!” Ash yells as his voice echoes throughout the alleyway. They ride into the sunset to the library carrying all of their hopes and dreams with them. What will become of their journey into the world of Cannibus? For now, it’s a little hazy, but the smoke will clear a way for them eventually.


End file.
